This discovery relates to a new and distinct early ripening variety of apple tree having yellowish-green, smooth skinned fruit high in total solids and acid level, and that was discovered growing in a planting of standard Golden Delicious seedlings in the discoverer's orchard on Barrett Road, Selah, Wash., U.S.A. The new variety, also grown in Columbia and Okanogan Nursery Orchards, East Wenatchee near Rocky Reach Dam, has been reproduced successively through third generation trees by budding and grafting. The tree was discovered as a natural bud mutation standing out as distinctive from its parent Golden Delicious tree.